What Words Can't Say
by Koujo
Summary: A 1x2/2x1 fic. Also it has a little 5x2 in it as well. I can't think of a sum. so you're going to have to just read it. ^_^ R&R please.


What Words Can't Say

  


author: Trio

rated: PG-13, shounen-ai

finished: 2000

type: Just another 1x2 (2x1) fic

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

disclaimers: I am in no way claiming these characters or anime as my own.

  


******

  


  


The crisp night air encased the statue-like form. The form's window-like 

eyes locked on the dark expanse above. The stars twinkled as though they 

were singing a song to the darkened figure on earth. No one has ever heard 

their perpetual song, their enchanting tune of lore. The moon shown with the 

light of a setting sun, its rays entreating the form to come and play; come 

dance to the song of the stars.

  


Gentle footsteps were heard coming toward the form. So gentle, so soft the 

form almost mistook those steps for the breeze. The breeze loved to play 

with the trees; loved to swat those long, full branches. But these steps 

were not the doing of the wind, but the doing of a person. The doing of a 

friend, a close friend, a kind friend.

  


"Duo." The name hung on the mind of the dark form. It lulled the form to 

reply, to look at the newcomer. The form's window eyes never left the 

heavens in fear the stars would disappear if they looked away even for a 

moment. "Duo." Again the name was spoken. The shadowed form closed its 

window eyes. Images raced along the inside of its eyelids; images of 

rejection, of shame, of hurt and of pain.

  


The form hated to see those pictures, those thoughts. It opened its eyes to 

see its precious stars being swept away. Dark clouds like a mother's arm 

covered her baby stars. "Duo." A sign escaped the slightly parted lips of 

the form. "Duo, come on."

  


"Quatre," the form replied to the kind friend who beckoned him. Duo turned 

his head to see his blonde friend. Quatre's blue eyes were fixed on the form 

of his friend.

  


"Duo, you need to come inside. You've been out here for hours," Quatre 

smiled to his braided friend. Duo looked tired and ashamed. Duo didn't 

reply through words, he gingerly arose from the soft spring grass and stepped 

toward the Arabian boy. Shinigami's eyes portrayed trust and understanding. 

The two friends turned together and walked to their recent hideout.

  


***

  


  


The florescent glow of Wing illuminated it pilot's form. The muscular shadow 

of the 01 pilot hung around his tired body. The illuminated pilot rapidly 

clicked the keys of his laptop. The Wing computers ran scans of all its 

systems and re-laid its findings into the small gray laptop.

  


"All systems repaired," a monotone voice expressed its findings to the vacant 

hanger. "I just have to finish updating my next mission's information." The 

silhouette again began to type on the hard plastic keys, transferring data from 

the tiny laptop to the Wing's master computers.

  


***

  


  


Trowa leaned against the white door-frame that led to Wufei's training room. 

The room was well lit. Wufei stood in the center of the room punching air 

and kicking invisible enemies. /He sure is working hard./ Wufei seemed not 

to notice his singular audience. /He must be hurting quite a lot inside. 

He's been doing martial arts for nearly five hours now./

  


Trowa backed away from the doorway, leaving his friend to continue letting 

his heart heal. /The power of the heart is far more powerful then any 

man-made weapon./ The 03 pilot walked almost silently toward the hanger, he 

knew he'd find Heero there. /This is something, I think, no one would have 

guessed. Wufei loves Duo, but.../ His green eyes searched the hanger as he 

approached it. And so he found the Wing pilot, busily at work. /He has no 

idea what Duo feels form him. Why would Duo pass up Wufei from the "Silent 

Machine?" I guess that's what people call love./

  


"Hey, Heero!" Trowa called to the busy pilot.

  


Upon hearing his name Heero looked to the door of the hanger, "What is it 

Trowa?"

  


"I think we need to talk; you, me, and Wufei," Trowa's eyes never left 

Heero's could blue stare.

  


"Hnnn... fine," Heero closed up his laptop and the Wing systems, then tucked 

his precious gray machine under his arm and walked to Trowa. "What's wrong 

with Wufei?"

  


"He's been doing martial arts for the past five hours," Trowa didn't look at 

Heero as they walked.

  


"He does that sometimes, Trowa. Why else? I know you didn't want me to talk 

to Wufei because he's been training hard. So what's the real story?" Heero 

knew something had to be up, but what he didn't know.

  


"Come on," Trowa led Heero t Wufei, Wufei was still punching air and 

invisible enemies when Trowa and Heero entered the room.

  


Wufei narrowed his eyes at the Perfect Soldier, then looked to Trowa as 

though to mentally gain the information for why Heero was here. But Trowa 

said nothing to the eyes of Wufei and so Wufei turned his punched to the 01 

pilot.

  


***

  


  


Quatre sat a cup of tea in front of Duo, but he didn't make himself any. He 

didn't know why, but he hated tea. "Duo," the 04 pilot looked concern toward 

the self proclaimed Shinigami. /I wonder what Heero's going to say when he 

finds out about this. He wouldn't allow Duo to be with him, would he?/

  


"Thanks, Q-man," Duo gingerly sipped the tepid tea.

  


Quatre couldn't take it any longer. "Okay Duo, why? Why Heero of all 

people? I mean Wufei is a good friend, he'll listen to you, talk to you, 

love you... but you want Heero! Why Duo? Why?"

  


Duo was shocked by the gentle pilot's words. "I don't know Quatre, I mean 

you're right Wufei is a good friend, but I don't love him. Heero just 

captured my heart. And he won't let it go."

  


Quatre signed and sat down next to his friend, "So what now?"

  


"I don't know."

  


"I guess, you should tell Heero," Quatre closed his eyes. He could see 

Heero's reaction. The suicidal pilot beating the shit or even killing the 

cheery Deathscythe pilot.

  


Duo said nothing. Then they heard it, a gun shot. Two, three, four... 

shots. Quatre and Duo were out the door in an instant. The shot's sound led 

them to Wufei's training room. Trowa saw the two coming pilots and halted 

them at the door. Heero had pulled his gun on Wufei, but Heero also looked 

like he had taken a few punched before reverting to his gun. From what 

Quatre and Duo could see, Wufei didn't look hurt, except the marks of a punch 

or kick on his face.

  


"What's going on!" Quatre yelled.

  


Wufei looked at the gentle Arab, then to Duo and Trowa, last he looked at 

Heero. /Why? Why Heero? Why not me?' Wufei turned from his his four 

fellow pilots and walked away. Heero sensed Wufei was done, he put his gun 

away. Trowa let his two friends in the room, Duo went straight for Heero, 

while Trowa and Quatre went after Wufei.

  


"Are you okay Heero?" Duo asked.

  


"Yea," Heero didn't look at Duo. He just stared at the spot where Wufei had 

just been. /So, Duo likes me. Why would Wufei tell me? Unless he's 

jealous, that's it... Wufei likes Duo but Duo like me. That explains why he 

was trying to kick my ass. What now?/

  


"Heero," Duo watched as Heero slipped into thought.

  


"What?" he asked.

  


"I... nothing," Duo walked after Trowa and Quatre, Heero followed behind.

  


/How can I tell Heero that I have feelings for him? Feelings that aren't 

friend feelings, but lover feelings./ Duo gruffed as he stopped walking, 

"Heero, I have something I want to tell you."

  


"Hn."

  


"Listen, I've known you along time, and since then we've become friends. But

time has a way of changing things and for me, time changed everything. 

Heero, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Duo looked at the blue sky.

  


"If words can't say what you want them to, use actions. Actions are what 

words can't say," Heero stared at the Deathscythe pilot.

  


"Words are easier."

  


"Not always," Heero walked closer to Duo. H reached out a hand and placed it

on Duo's shoulder, " Show me."

  


Duo looked into the cold eyes of Heero Yuy, then put a shaky hand on Heero's 

shoulder. Duo ran his hand behind Heero's neck then gently brought Heero's 

lips to his. Duo could feel Heero's hands encase him and tighten around him. 

Heero probed Duo's lips with his tongue, Duo opened his mouth; allowing Heero 

to deepen the kiss. When they finally separated both were out of breath.

  


"That was easier then I thought."

  


"..." Heero said nothing, only brought Duo back to him for another kiss.


End file.
